Una bella historia
by nicoorobinn
Summary: como se quedara cuando la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja cuando piensa que no es correspondida y al mismo tiempo se entera que hay otra persona que esta por ella y quiere estar junto a la joven- 1 capitulo
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1: un golpe doloroso y una confesi n.

Por fin los sombreros de paja han llegado al nuevo mundo, todos estaban muy emocionados pero sobre todo lo estaba Luffy que saltaba feliz por la cubierte del sanny go.

Sanji empez a cocinar una comida exquisita para celebrar que por fin lo han logrado,pero la verdad es que el cociero solo pensaba en la arqueologa, el hacia mucho tiempo que sentia algo por ella la verdad empezo a estar enamorado de ella durante los dos a os que estubieron separados.

Mientras que la joven arqueologa sentia algo pero no era por el rubio si no por el espadachin, cuando un dia la joven estaba un poco preocupada el rubio se dio cuenta y fue para ver lo que la pasaba.

-Robin-Chan estas bien-dijo preocupado el chico a ver que la arqueologa esta algo triste.  
-No te preocupes Sanji...-dijo ella mientras suspiraba-...estoy bien, de verdad.  
-Pues tu cara me dice lo contrario-dijo el subiendola la cara para verla mejor-venga cuentame lo que te pasa anda -Lo que me pasa es que estoy enamorada de una persona-dijo ella suspirando-pero el no me ve como pareja si no como amiga.  
-Y me puedes decir de quien estas enamorada, Robin-dijo Sanji deseando que dijiera que la joven estaba enamorada de el tanto como el a ella.  
-Me gusta Zoro-dijo la arquologa dando un golpe al cocinero-pero el esta enamorado de la marine esa-dijo triste.  
-Pues el no puede estar enamorado de ti pero...-dijo el sentandose-...hay otra persona que si esta enamorado de ti Robin-Chan.  
-Quien -Yo...Yo estoy enamorado de ti Robin-Chan-dijo el cocinero besandola en los labios disfrutando de eso labios sabrosos y dulces pero se emocio cuando la arqueologa le correspondia el beso la arqueologa fue quien corto el beso.  
-Sanji...-susurro la joven mientras que el rubio pegaba su frente con la suya.  
-Te quiero Robin...Te quiero mucho-dijo el acariciandola la cara-, y quiero estar a tu lado, y acerte felz.  
-Sanji-dijo ella mirandole los ojos.  
-Dime algo por favor dime que quieres estar a mi lado-dijo el acariciandola la cara.  
-Pues claro que quiero estar contigo...Sanji-dijo Robin mientras le volvia a besar.

Ese fue el dia mas feliz de la arqueologa y el cocinero ese dia fue cuando se unieron dos personas, dos sue os y una vida juntos,ese fue el dia que empezo esta bella historia.

ONE PIECE Y SUS PERSONAJES sON PROPIEDAS DE ELICHIGO ODA Y ESTAS PARANOLAS SON MERAMENTE M AS. 


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2 confia en mi.

Todos estaban muy felices, el sanny atraco en una playa bastante bonita, todos los tripulantes hicieron una campa a en la playa,mientras que luffy y los demas jugaban en el agua excepto la arqueologa que estaba tumbada en la tumbona leyendo un libro cuando de pronto unas manos cubrieron sus ojos.

-Sanji...sin los ojos no puedo leer-dijo ella mientras agarraba las manos de su chico.  
-Por que no te metes al agua...-dijo el mirando al capitan-mira a luffy el chapotea un poco...Pero en cambio tu siempre estas tumbada.  
-Es que yo nunca amprendi a nadar-dijo ella mirando otra vez el libro.  
-Robin...-la llamo susurando-...tu confias en mi.  
-pues claro Sanji-dijo ella mirandole.  
-pues entonces ven vamos al agua-estiro su mano hacia la joven.  
-Emm...Sanji, no se si te habras dado cuenta pero los brazos que salen de la nada son causador por una akuma no mi-dijo ella mietras el cocinero la coje en brazos.  
-Pues es lo mismo que les pasa a Luffy,Chopper y Brook-dijo el metiendola en el agua-y ellos se meten.  
-Pero con flotadores-grito ella asustada viendo como el cocinero la mete mas al fondo,sin darse cuenta el agua la rodeaba la cintura.  
-Tranquila estas conmigo-dijo el agarrandola de la cintura-dijistes que confiabas en mi...Mira viene una ola.  
-Genial lo que faltaba morirme por una estupidez de mi novio.  
-Robin...-susurro el alucinado-me acabas de llamar novio.  
-acaso no lo eres-dijo ella mirandole a los ojos.  
-Los soy, tranquila cuando venga la ola nos meteremos y no te preocupes yo te estare pasando aire de mi pulmones y tu me los pasaras a mi vale.  
-vale,confio en ti Sanji.

En ese momento los dos se metieron en el agua,juntaron sus labios yse besaron mientras de pasaban el aire de sus pulmones. Robin estaba alucinada lo bien que se sentaba en el agua pero al mismo tiempo que sentia debil causa de la akuma no mi.  
Cuando salieron a la superficie los dos se encontraban muy juntos,el joven cocinero ayudaba a la joven apartarse su largo cabello de la cara, dejandola ver sus preciosos ojos llenos de felicidad.

-Robin estas bien-dijo preocupado.  
-Tranquilo estoy bien-respondio ella mientras le daba un abrazo-Gracias.  
-de nada...No me pordia persona si te ubiera pasado algo.  
-Te quiero Sanji.  
-Yo tambien te quiero y quiero estar a tu lado para siempre-dijo el abrzandola.  
-Pues...casemonos-dijo ella mirandole a los ojos-casemonos y estemos juntos para toda la vida.  
-Casarnos-dijo el.  
-Si...tu quieres.  
-Pues claro que quiero casarme contigo, Robin... y forman una familia a tu lado.  
-Yo estaria encanada-dijo ella besandose mientras que lo demas miraban la bella imagen con admiracion.


End file.
